


#BAE2020 GUESS WHO PARTY

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Guess who, M/M, bae2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: Welcome to the official Baekyeol fest and exchange! This is the guessing post for our 2019-2020 round. We encourage you to join and spread the game and have fun! All participants are listed below. Some participants wrotemore than onestory and some wanted to remainanonymous. ;) Please leave your guesses on the comments! If you do not have an AO3 account, you may use your twitter username when you sign in via guest.Please be mindful of the rules. Questions about the Guess Who Party? Please send a DM to the mods or a CC :DThank you, and enjoy!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 101
Kudos: 73
Collections: BAE2020





	#BAE2020 GUESS WHO PARTY

# bacon&eggs

**GUESS WHO has ended!**

### Rules:

1\. Leave a comment under this post with your ao3 account. If you do not have an ao3 account, you may ink your twitter account to leave a comment.

2\. For the writer, you may join the party! However, please don't put in your name as a guess for your fic.

3\. For beta readers, you can join too! But also, please don't include in your guesses the writer/s you've read for.

4\. We would appreciate it if you use our hashtags: #BAE2020 and #BAEGuessWhoParty if you'll be tweeting your guesses ^^

5\. If you would like to add to your guess, comment under the previous guess that you made or edit your previous comment. DO NOT make a separate comment.

### FAQ:

1\. What is a guess who?

  * The guess who party is made for every BAE participant to make their guesses on who wrote, what fic they've read.



2\. How can I join?

  * By simply leaving your guess under this post!



3\. Can I leave a guess for all the fics?

  * Take as many guesses you want! You can guess for 1 up to the 90+ fics that BAE2019 has posted^^



### Participants:

xiaolianhua | bubsyeol | baekyeolkr | halCYonstars | ambrosiann | gummybear_pcy | ACatWhoWrites | masaringo | behkhoon | hapkido9061 | exobubz | agrippa | nikkitaaaaa | Ryunick | baekyall | sxhbbh | bucheonsbabe | WhoYouNotMe | oraceon | hypocriticalkiss | sleepybaekkie | Baekbootie | candybaeks | kawnashi | iexoeris | abs2891 | Wakarl | wulfpup | punkrightnow | thejourneyseemsendless | rainsblankpage | kumo_is_kumo | theyeoltimate | Blooming_Day | thatSlytheringirl | BamBamthewolf | ExoAsLife | Satanvale | bleuhouse | Fleursdexo | exhoechanbaek | ParkBaekkie | LoeyBaekery | hyunchanee_exo | JJC | nikka14 | kyoongyeol | Softchanty drtychnbk | ladyliliah | Marizzza891 | bbyrain | kyoongberry | lecksie31 | starrykwaii | coldplay | Klavier | kiffypoof | cbseung | yeolimerent | pcysarcasm | yeolsgot_theguns | Stephaniesomelette | jongincident | Chanology | baekyeolangst | ohsehunseoul BlazeJones | lordkrisdemort | towardsthestars | krissuwu | chanyeoloving | lolistar92 | HunnieDae | baekpupniyeol | honey_peach | uwubyun | mintokki | chanbabie | tulipsNroses | whatisachanbaek | koizoras | HunIka | YatLuvB | Justawriter68 | | baekmochi04 | subloey | likelikeLove | woowa | SuperBaekTrash | ripefruityeolda | Leelia | xinghly | Cloverlovexo | cottoncheeks | fluffybrowniees | loeysbaby | Happy_Byun | Misun | suhologist | aestaeticism| jellybyunee214 | chanbaekedt | Biancanoir1001 |

Enjoy!  
\- Your BAE Mods.


End file.
